The Board
by SASSafrasEND
Summary: One night can do wonders
1. the moon festival

**AN:** I'm planning on this being a small multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Board**

**{-the moon festival-}**

* * *

They had met each other that morning like any other. On the small bridge that may have held different memories for each, they moved as one further into the trees that held their signature training grounds. The training itself was kept to a nice and light, friendly spar to which the loser would buy ramen for all following their training.

With a light coating of sweat already drying on their skins, Team 7 walked down the road that led them to Itchiraku's Ramen shop with the intention of a big breakfast —all made possible thanks to Naruto's more than generous offer to pay, _of course_.

"Will you just admit you suck, already?" Sakura's laugh was twinkling with merriment in the early morning glow of the sun as she nudged her raven-haired teammate's side for conformation.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and taunt his best friend in turn. "Hn. Loser."

"For the last time I LOST ON PURPOSE." Naruto may have lost the annoying habit of shouting like when he was a genin, but Sasuke and Sakura still got the impression his loud talk would never diminish. "Can't a guy just treat his teammates to a breakfast without any reason whatsoever?"

"Of course he could, Naruto."

"THANK YOU."

"However, you're not one of them. So unless you're planning on asking either Sasuke-kun or I a favor and you know you'd need to butter us up in the first place or-"

"Or you're dying."

"Right, dying. It can never be _just_ free breakfast with you. Let alone, _ramen_."

"You two think you're SO…" The blonds' mumbled words drifted off as he walked ahead of his comrades, into the establishment, and plopped unhappily on a stool, all while the remaining two Team 7 members chuckled and snickered at their teammate's expense.

* * *

After many bowls of ramen later (12 to be exact, and more than half belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki) the group of ninja stood to leave when the owner, a man with an open smile and warm voice said, "You three going to attend the Moon Festival tonight?"

"The Moon Festival?" Naruto asked, perplexed. "What's that?"

"Eh?" Teuchi stared at the young man as if he'd just grown a second head. "You don't know what the Moon Festival is? It's the second time the village celebrates it!"

"Well…" Awkward scratch behind the head. "I was sort of... not here," Naruto finished, embarrassment clear in his voice.

As true as it was, it wasn't Naruto's fault completely. The hyperactive ninja was in the company of Kakashi and Shikamaru as they traveled to Suna as key witnesses in Sasuke's hearing there. Kakashi as Sasuke's former teacher, Naruto as his best-friend, and Shikamaru who was one of the men in the assistance of Sasuke Uchiha's capture, arrest, and eventual parole officer.

It had been five years ago that the last remaining Uchiha had returned to Konoha. The first two years Sasuke was interrogated, imprisoned, and set on strict parole with C and D rank missions. A year with the parole lifted but still kept under a watchful eye. Then it was two years to do the same routine all over again, only this time in Suna where Team Hebi were stationed.

Sasuke had been re-entered into Konoha's lifestyle again, since his two year absence, not even three months ago so it was perfectly understandable how he and Naruto had never heard of such a festival.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You two went to train for the upcoming exams," Teuchi recalled thoughtfully. Although it wasn't entirely correct.

To keep news out of Sasuke's relocation of imprisonment out of the spotlight, Tsunade had mentioned to the general public that the two young men were simply training under Kakashi and Shikamaru for the upcoming Chunin exams, since that was just around the corner at the time. And since no one dared question their scary Hokage as to what Shikamaru could possibly contribute, being known as the most laziest person in the entire village, the matter was settled. Naruto could have come back to the village after the trial and punishment had been dealt out but wanted to return home with his brother at his side, thus, the cover story.

"All that training sure paid off, am I right?" The cheerful man said, punctuated with a hearty laugh.

And since there was no way that two of Konoha's finest, and not to mention direct prodigies of Legendary Sanin, could come back with lack of Chunin title, both friends eventually entered the exams. With only less than a month for actual training, but neither man feared for the worst. They were very powerful and feared; the Chunin exams were a cakewalk for the two.

It was obvious to trained shinobi like Sasuke and Sakura that the laugh emanating from Naruto was forced. They knew the ninja hated lying to the old man and so kept up the farce sentiment without saying anything.

"It's okay. I'm sure Sakura-san here could fill you in on what you two are missing," Teuchi smiled.

Upon hearing her name, the only female shinobi glanced up. "Hm?"

"Go ahead, Sakura-san. Tell them about all fun things to do at the festival."

"Uh, well, you see…" Sakura fidgeted in place, staring at the counter's shiny surface. "I wouldn't really know, Teuchi-san."

If he was surprised before, the man was in shocked now. "Eh?! Not you, too!"

Indeed. The young woman had not been apart of the festivities the year prior but would actually be her first this year. Although, her reasons for being absent were a lot more guarded and more confusing than her teammates', if that was even possible.

The young Haruno had left the village under the guise of training and entering the Jounin exams that were happening in the next village over. And since she too, like her well-known teammates, wasn't known for failure, Sakura was easily appointed to Jounin status.

"That's right. You took the Jounin exams last year, huh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's blue eyes crinkled shut in an expression of mild-annoyance. "I still say you should have waited for us."

Oh, how she wished she could have too. However, with her mission being one of extreme secrecy (only she and Tsunade had known!) it meant it was the perfect opportunity to strike. With the idea planted that Sakura was off training, the young woman actually made her way to Suna for Sasuke's case and, eventually, being the reason her teammate got a lighter sentencing of two years maximum.

Here was the twist: making sure she was not seen by any of Konoha's ninja. But with Sakura's finesse in chakra control, it wasn't much of a challenge. Working mostly behind the scenes, anyway, Sakura managed to convince the Suna investigators to cut back on the sentencing. It also helped that she was the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sanin, she supposed.

Putting on a small smile she hoped looked anything but fake, Sakura turned to her usually cheerful friend. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want? I told you, both Tsunade-sama and I agreed it was time and so I thought, why wait?" When in fact, she would have wanted her team at her side at that time. At least Sai was there for support. Or what he _thought_ was support. "Besides you were off _training_, remember?" It was a low blow, she knew, but Naruto had to understand it was his choice to leave her behind first.

The blonds' annoyance seemed to dissipate at the comment, just like Sakura knew it would, yet she couldn't help but add, "You don't see Sasuke-kun moping about this," to make fun of him, since it was no secret that Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry went as far back as their friendship.

Sneaking a peak at her raven-haired friend, Sakura would be forever reminded of why Sasuke could never know of her involvement in his case. She was scared if he found out _she_ was the one who, in the end, saved him, Sasuke would take that as a sign of weakness.

The girl fought hard not to roll her eyes. Men were _so_ sensitive.

Truer words had never been spoken, as the two shinobi turned to look at their third. Sasuke's expression seemed void of any emotion. However, when sky-blue eyes met onyx, the Uchiha's mask cracked and let slip a smug smile followed by an arrogant "Hn."

After that, it was nothing but name-calling and seeing who was truly the strongest. Sakura was a bit sorry she had turned Teuchi's once quiet restaurant into their new battle zone, but one look at her boys, and she knew she wouldn't change them for the world.


	2. the little things

**{-the little things-}**

* * *

Shortly after leaving the shop, the three young people exited out into the street. By now, the villagers were awake and ready to start their day. Opening their doors with open arms. Konoha was finally awake under the gentle morning sun.

"So, what do you guys say?" Naruto faced his teammates with a big smile on his face. "Who's up for partying tonight!"

Sakura shook her head, pink locks swaying from side to side. "You just don't give up, do you?"

The loud hyperactive blond had been trying to persuade his two teammates into attending the festival that would take place once it was dark enough to light the lanterns, to no avail. He was persistant, however.

"What kind of a future Hokage would I be if I just gave up? Common, Sakura-chan! Don't you think it would be fun?"

"I don't know, Naruto." She bit on her bottom lip momentarily before releasing it. "It would be nice, I suppose, but how about we spend tonight at my place? We can just relax and I'd cook ramen," she smiled sweetly at him.

Right away Sasuke got the feeling she was hiding something. Sakura was a health nut, always trying to limit their loudmouth teammate from consuming too much of the salty stuff. She was defiantly up to something if she was bribing Naruto with his favorite food.

For a moment, it was like there was an internal war going on inside the kyuubi vessel that had nothing to do with the Nine Tails. Sakura really thought she had him. Until the blond spoke up. "As tempting as that is, Sakura-chan, we can do that any other night. But tonight is the Moon Festival!"

Sakura sighed with what Sasuke could only describe as defeat. "If you want."

As Naruto jumped up and down with hoots and hollers, Sasuke sidled up next to his pink-haired teammate and asked, "What are you hiding?" Sasuke Uchiha was not one to beat around the bush, although he did ask in a quiet tone of voice so Naruto wouldn't overhear.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts. "What do you mean? Hiding what?"

"You tell me."

Needless to say, Sakura Haruno was shocked. She had known how much Sasuke had changed, returning back to the village must have been a challenging feat, but to be willing to talk to her about her problems and emotions?

"Who are you and what have you done to my Sasuke-kun?" She playfully smiled, almost hoping it was enough to dissuade Sasuke from finding out the truth.

It wasn't. "Tell me."

"Alright," she sighed. "But promise not to get mad?"

A raven-winged brow went up.

Sakura didn't know if it was a yes or a no but he was waiting and so she said, "The reason I wanted to stay home was because…" Pearly white lips bit into the soft flesh of her lip.

"_Because_…" Sasuke pressured.

"Because today is the anniversary of your family's death."

To say Sasuke was stunned was an understatement. He was very aware of what today was and what it meant to him. He just wasn't aware that _Sakura_ knew it, too. Although he shouldn't have been too surprised. When he had come back to the village, Sakura was always there, willing, like Naruto, to re-knit the bonds he had tried to sever long ago. Although, unlike his best friend, he had always felt Sakura was with him in a way that meant she would never leave him to suffer by himself. Like she was reassuring him he always had a person he could count on with stuff like this so he wouldn't be in it alone.

Maybe it was wishful thinking but he hoped so.

"I thought maybe you'd want to stay away from the crowded streets," Sakura was saying, eyes locked on nothing in particular over his shoulder. "I know how much you dislike crowds and parties. And to be celebrating today of all days, well…" Green orbs swiftly looked at him and just as quickly away. "It just doesn't seem right somehow, you know? So if you want to just not come at all, like I said, I can make us dinner." Sakura paused, digesting what she just said and turning red in the cheeks with the realization donning on her. Sasuke tried to push down the smirk that so badly wanted to surface. "Oh! You know what I mean! Or if you want to just stay at your place, that's okay, too. It's not like I'm forcing you to _stay_ at my place. But I'm not forbidding you from it either if you _do_ want to."

Figuring it was time to save her from herself, Sasuke intervened. Sakura only babbled when she was nervous, and wouldn't be stopping anytime soon unless otherwise. "Sakura," he said, with what he hoped was gentleness.

"Yeah, you can stay at your place. But if you want company I could bring something over. Rice balls, wine, games. I know, tomatoes-!"

"Sakura," he said a bit louder. "That's not going to be necessary."

"Oh."

Sasuke quickly hurried on. Her voice sounded much too disappointed to him. "What I mean is, I'll go."

For a time, she didn't seem to be breathing. After a couple more seconds went by and still nothing Sasuke started to worry. Had he said something he shouldn't have? "Sakura?"

It was like someone turned on a switch and her head snapped up. Their eyes met and hers' seemed to sparkle with unshed tears. "Sakura," he warned. If she started crying...

As if reading his mind, Sakura quickly dabbed away at the wetness. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun it's just...you don't have to do this."

"If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't bother. But I do. So stop crying already." Her tears had resurfaced at his words.

"Hai, hai." She looked up at him with dry eyes this time and the biggest smile Sasuke had ever seen. He felt as though something was pulling at his heart. Why was it suddenly so hard to breath? "I'm glad you'll be coming with us, Sasuke-kun."

And for once, Sasuke would be too. "Sakura. Thank you."

Again with the blinding smile. Sasuke didn't even tried to hide his this time.

"Eh? What are you two whispering about over there? _Sakura-chaaan_! Is that ramen offer still open?"

* * *

They had agreed to meet at Sakura's house in two hours. After their spar and breakfast, the kuniochi of the group didn't know how much longer she could last if she didn't clean off the dirt and dried sweat off her arms, legs, and face. Her hair felt matted in places as it stuck to the column of her throat and she was certain leaves also managed to find their way in. The way the tips of her fingernails were dark when she held it up to the sun meant there was enough dirt underneath them to be of use to her best friend Ino's flower shop. She didn't even want to _think_ of all the brown crud that would be washed down the drain.

Suppressing a body-wracking shudder, the small woman stepped into the tub...and just about died and went to heaven.

A half hour later (she was right about the leaves, after all) Sakura stepped out of the bathroom feeling clean and radiant, she walked over to her closet...only to be disappointed.

Jounin weren't known for having many days off. Usually it was finish a mission and wait to be given another in a matter of days, sometimes hours. That part of her life was very telling from the way her closet looked. Row after row of black attire hung on the rack. Because today was a celebration -of what, Sakura was still unsure. Was it a celebration to their Hokage? Did it involve hand-picked gifts?- she needed to find something appropriate to wear. After pulling out and tossing and discarding more than half of her wardrobe, Sakura was quickly discovering she was sadly lacking in the festive clothes department.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura mumbled to herself. "I can't wear any of this." She held up another black sweater only to put it back in its place. The Jounin's attire mostly consisted of all-black shirts and pants for missions. A couple of workout sweatpants in grey and brown, as well as training tops ranging from pink, blue, and, yes, more black. There were a couple of casual outfits for when she wore them on her day off but she deemed them "too" casual. What would they say if everyone went nicely dressed in their robes and fancy kimonos and she was the only one in a summer dress? It wasn't even summer.

The woman let out a dejected sigh. There was only one thing she could do in a situation such as this. Ino would call it something stupid like Operation Beauty and the Beast. Sakura called it a burden. She thought ninja should worry more about keeping their skills honed and trying not to die out on missions. Not worrying about making a fashion statement.

Although, Ino would probably argue that fact.

Glancing at her nightstand, she had a bit of time to kill before meeting up with her boys. It was decided Sakura would have to shop till she dropped.

For her sanity's sake, she wished for the latter.

* * *

It was no secret Sasuke Uchiha wasn't crazy for a good party like, say, the rest of the village. This was sadly pointed out when he opened his closet to find it bare of any festive robes. With a few choice words, Sasuke knew what had to be done next. Steeling his resolve, the last Uchiha stepped out of his apartment with keys in hand, as he made his way to the Uchiha district.

**o-o-o**

Five years ago, he had come to see his childhood home in shambles. Walls and floors covered with moss and mold. Every surface contained inches and inches of dust. The electricity was shot.

But with his team's help, Sasuke was able to restore his parent's home like it had once used to be. Perhaps not exactly but definitely better than the way he had left it for five years.

Sasuke briefly marveled at the way the house seemed to be alive again as he made his way down a hallway and took a right. The memories of this place were being used like a map as he walked deeper and deeper into the lonely home.

Coming to a stop in front of the room he had been looking for, Sasuke seemed to mentally prepare himself, as if he were going into battle.

Maybe he was.

Pushing open the door, its hinges squeaking in protest, not been in use for a very long time, the heir of a once mighty clan seemed to be rethinking his decision. With a deep breath, Sasuke finally crossed the threshold and into the room his parents had once resided in.

It was clean and neat, though it wasn't in use now. Back then, he had given his team clear instructions to stay clear of this room and Itachi's. He was the only one to make things right.

All sorts of memories and emotions seemed to be rising within him, like a wave greeting the moon, and Sasuke thought to get a move on.

Quickly walking past the vast room, the dark-haired man slid open the closet to find what he was looking for.

In the center was a black and blue garment, belonging to his father. Sasuke couldn't remember ever seeing his father in the silk robes but took it off its hanger all the same.

Haven gotten what he had initially come for, Sasuke turned to walk out the way he had come in. Sealing the door once more, he decided to get ready in his old bedroom.

* * *

Growing up parentless, Naruto Uzumaki was used to not having things the other kids might have. Iruka had made sure Naruto was well-off, dropping off food or any other items he may have been lacking. Back then, Naruto was a troubled kid. Always setting up pranks, having the villagers chase after him for attention.

The nineteen year old shinobi laughed fondly at his younger self, slurping up noodles as he did so.

_How far I've come_, he thought with a smile as he looked down at his attire.

He had been digging around his room looking for the other pair of his ninja sandal one day (his room was not _messy_ or _cluttered_. He had a system) when he decided to check the inside of his closet one more time. It was at that point the hyperactive teen had noticed an opening in the floorboards he hadn't seen before in his hast. Pulling it open, he discovered a box, and inside it, a treasure worth hiding.

Naruto gentle fingered the soft material of the robe, careful not to stain in with ramen broth as he ate. From the moment he laid eyes on the garment he had known that this once belonged to his father.

The size was about right. And if that wasn't much of a hint, the colors were a dead giveaway.

The blond Chunin finished the last of the noodles and broth and let out a content sigh. His new treasure was just one of the reasons of wanting to attend the Moon Festival. The other was that he and his friends would be hanging out together. Not that they didn't already do that, but Naruto thought the three should be together, especially today, being the anniversary of Sasuke's family's tragedy.

Naruto gave a snort. He knew his teammates took him as an idiot at times, and he could agree. But he wasn't dense. To not know what was going on around him or the lives of his friends was selfish and irresponsible. Which is why in Naruto's head, it made sense to be out with friends on such a day instead of wallowing in guilt, sitting in the dark wondering about 'what-ifs'. Things like that would just drive you crazy, Naruto nodded sagely.

In his experience, and he had nineteen years worth, Naruto knew how hard it was to grow up alone, to have no such things as parents or rules or discipline. Again, however much of an idiot Naruto was sometimes, he wasn't blind. He knew that, where he himself was alone from the start, Sasuke had had all those things once. Which was even harder when he had lost it all.

_Which is why you can't barricade yourself in your creepy castle all day, teme_, Naruto thought, picking up his bowl and walking over to the sink.

Although Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was getting better at opening up and hanging out more willingly with himself and Sakura. In the old days, Kakashi had to threaten Sasuke with making him stay behind on missions if he didn't. And now the once-broody Uchiha would willingly seek out Naruto, even if it was just for a spar. And if Naruto proposed ramen afterwards, Sasuke rolled his eyes, but would still accompany Naruto to stuffing his face. Naruto also knew Sasuke would go to the hospital to look for Sakura. Whether it was to tell her of an upcoming mission they had, checking to make sure she had eaten that day, or to drop off some takeout _because_ she had forgotten to eat that day.

Naruto laughed mischievously. It was only a matter of time, he thought, before his two best friends would end up together.

_And they call_ me_ dense_.

The memories of the past and present, as well as wonder for what was in store for them in the future, was enough to make him loose track of time.

His eyes widened. "Oh, no! The time!" And quickly darted off in the direction of his pink-haired teammate's apartment...

...not knowing that he would actually be early for once.


	3. the setting sun

**An:** Holy torpedoes, Batman! It must really be the end of the world if I'm updating...

**{-the setting sun-}**

* * *

It had seemed like forever but Sakura had finally managed to find the right clothes for the festival. The woman at the store had informed her that many young women were shopping for the same thing as well, which made Sakura feel a little bit better about not being the only one.

She was a block away from her apartment, shopping bag at her side, when she spotted something -or rather _someone_- leaning against the balconies' rail. At first Sakura thought maybe she had seen wrong. Was that really Naruto? But...there was no way he was actually wearing that...? Was he?

Sakura managed not to laugh out loud as she jumped up onto her apartment landing, getting a good look at Naruto's choice in fashion up close.

"I didn't know they made kimonos in that color," was all she said in way of greeting, tagging on a smile for her friend.

Said friend grinned in return. "I know what you mean. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it firsthand!" Naruto turned his back to her so he could show her the back, extending his arms out to the side so she could see better. "What do you think, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura bit her lip, debating whether to say anything or play it off. "It suits you nicely, Naruto," she eventually said. "The dark blue of your hakama really brings out your eyes."

As Genin growing up, Naruto would always don on his trademark orange/blue getup. It had even helped on their missions once or twice when they managed to get split up. And now as they slowly matured and aged, Sakura was pleasantly surprised to find out that the orange in Naruto's wardrobe would never change. It was strangely comforting.

Naruto beamed as Sakura turned to lead the way into her place, flickering on a lamp as she did. "Where did you buy it? I've never seen anything like it."

"It belonged to my dad."

His tone was enough to get her to stop her rifling through her bag and look back at her closest friend. Sakura was used to Naruto's overly loud voice as children, and, much like his color palate, it didn't change into adulthood. So when she heard his voice, low and soft -like nothing she had ever heard before- coupled with the fact that he was talking about his father...

"Naruto? You okay?"

The question seemed to bring him back from wherever his thoughts had taken him. He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle broke free before he responded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well, don't think too much. We have a long night ahead of us, still," Sakura joked, shifting her bag to her other hand. "So, not that I am not happy to see you, or anything, but what are you doing here so early? I haven't even started getting ready."

Naruto's eyes quickly shifted downward. "I thought I was running late. What's in the bag?"

"Ah. I bought something to wear for tonight, seeing as I didn't have anything in my closet. Do you mind waiting out here while I get ready? I think I have some ramen in the kitchen. Help yourself, I won't be long."

Naruto watched as she left his sight, then moved towards the kitchen. He had eaten before coming over, but who ever heard of turning down free ramen?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and a knock could be heard from the front door.

"Yo, Naruto! Could you get that? I'm almost done," Sakura called down the hall.

"Ga id," Naruto managed to reply with a mouthful of noodles, again being careful not to dirty his clothes as he carried the bowl with him to the front of the house. Opening the door, the person on the other side was revealed to be Sasuke, who frowned when he saw who it was. "Teme! Right on time." He moved back to allow his teammate to enter. "Want some?" Naruto stuck out the bowl in his face before quickly pulling it back as Sasuke's hand made to knock it out of his sight.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Dill geggin re'ry." The Uchiha scowled at his friend who was already swallowing what he had in his mouth. "She's getting ready upstairs. You know how women are," the blond sighed in the way most men did when dealing with women. Which was laughable considering how neither of them even had a girlfriend.

"Hn."

"Hey, teme. How you liking my threads? Pretty sweet, eh."

Sasuke turned his attention away from the hallway to his friend, this time taking notice of the blond's wardrobe. The dark-haired man almost groaned out loud. Orange. Why wasn't he surprised.

But before Sasuke could let Naruto really have it, a voice behind him said, "Yes, isn't it _nice_, Sasuke-kun?" Said man turned quickly around to spot their teammate emerging from her bedroom, wearing a pristine white kimono and a rich red hakama. Her hair was in a simple high ponytail, pinned at the top with a silver comb. Sasuke couldn't have answered her even if he wanted to. Why did it suddenly feel like his mouth was full of sand?

So he just nodded, watching her as she stopped at his side. But she wasn't looking at him. "It belonged to the Fourth Hokage. Neat, huh?"

That brought him out of his daze. "Ah." Naruto, like himself, rarely said anything on the subject of his family.

"Aw, stop it, you two. You're gonna make me blush! 'Sides, second to me would be you, Sakura-chan. You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Naruto," she smiled. Then smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"OW! Sakura-chan! What was that for?"

"That was for the woman comment earlier. I'm not deaf, you know."

He laughed good naturally. "Nothing gets past you, huh?"

"Hmm," she agreed. "What do _you_ think?" She motioned to her getup, finally looking over at Sasuke. "Most girls were getting bright and decorative dress kimonos."

"And you didn't like them?" asked Naruto.

"Too flashy for my tastes."

There was a slight pause as they waited for Sasuke's approval. The all too serious young man wished he were anywhere else right about now.

"You look...nice," he finally muttered, using her words from before.

Naruto made a sound of disapproval. "You'd have to be blind to think Sakura-chan looks _just_ nice, teme. You look amazing," he assured his female teammate.

"Speaking of, you're looking handsome, as always, Sasuke-kun." Which wasn't saying much, Sakura thought. He always looked his best, even to training. Now he wore a dark navy blue kimono with a midnight black hakama. She wouldn't know till he turned around but she was pretty sure the uchiwa symbol would be proudly pressed there.

The young Uchiha turned his head away, feeling heat creep up his neck. "We should get going."

* * *

The sun had set by the time Team Seven made their way into the heart of the village. A woman was walking by, carrying a candle, carefully protecting the flame with her hand. As the teenagers walked by, a breeze suddenly snuffed it out.

"Shoot," muttered the woman.

Upon hearing the woman, Sakura turned to watch the young woman sigh dejectedly. Her shoulders slumped as turned to walk back the way she had originally come from. Sakura walked towards her before she got too far.

"Maybe I can help you with that," Sakura motioned towards the now-put out candle. "I may not look it right now" -she gestured to her clothes- "but I'm a ninja."

The young woman, who seemed to be around the same age as Sakura, smiled sweetly as she bowed at the waist. "Thank you so much! I was starting to think that maybe I wouldn't be able to light the lanterns on time."

"What lanterns?" Naruto asked approaching his teammate. Sasuke followed behind. "Where?"

The girl simply tilted her head upwards. Team Seven did the same. "These lanterns are to be lit when the sun finally set, signifying the start of the festival." She sighed. "However I am running a bit late and, well, as you can see for yourselves, there are many."

Indeed. Hung on low tree branches were many lanterns, all different shapes, colors and sizes. They hung high enough that no one would run into them but low enough to light them.

Naruto whistled low. "You'd be here all night doing all this by yourself."

"Like I said , I am running late. I'd appreciate the help," she smiled shyly.

Sakura responded with a smile of her own. "Well my fire jutsu aren't as advanced as some but I think I can handle this."

"I cannot thank you enough! By the way my name is Ari."

"I'm Sakura. These are my teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know who you all are," Ari smiled. "Of course I do. You are all very popular not to know."

The pink haired kunoichi frowned slightly at the comment. "Well I wouldn't know about that..."

"Popular? Like how popular!" Was Naruto's question.

But just before Ari could respond, Sakura cut in, "I wouldn't encourage him if I were you." She smiled. "Not if we want to light all these sometime this year."

Ari laughed as she was being escorted a little bit off ways by Naruto. Sakura was soon joined by Sasuke as she looked up at her task at hand. "You think you can handle it?" he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

She shot him one back. "Would you think less of me if I said that I am a little bit apprehensive about this?"

"You have done fire jutsu before." Of course he knew. He was the one to teach her after he had asked if she would like to learn one day in training.

"I know. But this seems somewhat harder than what you and I practiced."

"Not for two people it's not." Sasuke said, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"You sure you don't mind?" But from the way Sasuke was already rolling up his sleeves, she knew she had her answer. She decided to take his lead and roll hers too.

* * *

"I cannot thank you again," Ari was saying for the fifth time since Sakura and Sasuke finished lighting the last lantern. "I don't know how I'll be able to repay you."

"Don't mention it," Sakura smiled while Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, I know! How about you go over to my grandmother's booth. She sells all sorts of masks for the festival. Just let her know I sent you. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give them to you for free after helping me."

"Really, Ari-San, we're just happy to have helped."

"Why exactly would we need masks for?" Naruto asked. "Is it like some sort of costume party?"

Ari lifted her hand, hiding a giggle. "It's as if you have never attended before." This time she didn't try to hide her laugh. It was cut short, though, when she saw that none of the three ninja joined in with her. That's when it hit her. "You three...you've never before..."

"That's us." Sakura smiled. "It was recommended we come. We hear it's great, only, we have no idea what it entails. Could you tell us?"

"Of course! Only..." The young women bit her lip slightly as she turned to greet the people who were slowly trickling in. She turned back to them with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I got the first shift in welcoming people. But if you really want to know, go to my grandmother's booth! Please, I insist. I'm sure she would tell it to you better that I would, in any way."

And with that, the night had begun.


	4. the lost ones

**{-the lost ones-}**

* * *

Finding one booth was a lot harder than any of them had previously thought.

"I wish Ari-san could have at least told us that her grandmother wasn't the only one selling masks." Sakura sighed.

"Uh..." Naruto, for once, was speechless. "Maybe if we ask around they might be bound to know something...?"

"Look around. I doubt that would be of any help," Sasuke groused out. "Dobe."

"What was that, _teme_!"

"Hey, relax, you two," Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar in a flash just as he was about to lunge. Sometimes she was glad she had the strength to move mountains with her bare hands. It certainly helped when dealing with her boys. "This is a festival, it's suppose to be fun. You aren't going to be turning this place into your own personal battle arena.

"Now, I am going to go ask around for this place," she explained, pushing Naruto away. She tried not to smile when she saw him stumble back slightly. "Stay here, and please, try not to kill each other?"

They watched her as she made her way into the crowd, which was starting to steadily grow as the people made their way in.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. "She's getting stronger everyday. That shove hurt," he rotated his arm a few times. "I hear you're to blame."

"How is it my fault?" he asked, eyes never leaving her form. Which wasn't hard considering the white of her kimono stood out like a beacon. And then of course there was her pink hair. "If anything, the Hokage is to blame. She's the one who trained her."

"Yeah, but, you're the one who's constantly trying new ways to improve her skills. I mean, that whole teaching her fire jutsu thing? What's up with that!"

"Hm. There's nothing wrong with having a wide range of elemental techniques." Sasuke finally looked away, a mocking smirk formed as he continued, "Perhaps you're just jealous because you only have _one_ elemental affinity under you arsenal. While Sakura and I both have two."

"I-I...that's not-!" Naruto tried desperately not let Sasuke get the better of him. It was not easy. "W-well, you wanna know why you're always in a bad mood all the time? It's 'cause you can't spend more time with Sakura!"

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke scoffed.

"Admit it! You like spending time alone with her!"

"She's never alone. Not since helping out at the hospital." He tried to rebuff Naruto's outrageous comment. But his statement sounded more like whine. Even to his ears. He just hoped Naruto didn't take notice.

He did. "Who sounds jealous _now_?," snickered Naruto. "Need your fix of Sakura now, huh?"

But before the last Uchiha could verbally deny it -or beat him senseless- there was a voice asking, "What about me?"

The two young men had been so engrossed in their conversation they had neglected to keep a look out for their third.

And they called themselves ninjas.

Sakura quirked a fine eyebrow in question when she didn't see neither of her two teammates answer. "I heard my name," she tried again.

Sasuke suddenly went into stealth mode as he subtly nudged the blond beside him. The look he gave him was one that read, _You got us in this mess,_ you _get us out, idiot._

Naruto gulped slightly. He opened his mouth to the only thing that came out: "Not _you_, Sakura. Sakura as in the cherry blossoms," he pointed to the trees above. "Sasuke's a sucker for them. Can't get enough of them; this guy." And topped it off with an even fake laugh.

Sasuke could feel the corner of his eye twitch. The _hell_?

Catching Naruto's eye, the blond sent back a message: _That'll teach you to leave things to me next time, jerk._  
"Wow, Sasuke-kun, I had no idea."

He almost glared at her in announce. "Did you find the place?"

"Yeah. This guy told me we can find her on the other side of the grounds," she smiled.

And so they headed off to their next destination.

* * *

It was small, which was not surprising. But the amount of people standing near the stand _was_. Sakura wasn't aware how popular the masks were at events like this one. But upon closer inspection, the people weren't buying, well not all of them. Some were talking to an elderly woman. One with a kind face and even friendlier eyes, which were a deep honey brown, like Ari's.

"I think we found our target," Sakura motioned to the woman.

"Great!" Naruto paused. "Now what?"

_Good question_, was Sakura's thought.

"You made it!" The three turned to watch as Ari approached them. "I was worried you might have gotten lost," she laughed lightly.

Sakura smiled, bowing in greeting. "Perhaps if these two didn't have me around," she agreed. Sasuke frowned slightly while Naruto whined. "Knock off early from work?"

"I asked a girlfriend of mine to cover for me. I realized I had given you such vague directions. Sorry. Come! I'll introduce you to my grandmother." She excused herself to the very front where the woman sat. "Obaa-san, there are some people I would like for you to meet." Standing aside, her hand swept to the side. "This is Naruto Uzumaki and-" But before Ari could say anything more, the woman's smile widened as her eyes landed on Sakura.

"If it isn't little Sakura-hime. My, how much you've grown. And Sasu-chan! You have grown quiet handsome last I saw you."

For a moment, no one said anything.

It was Naruto who broke that silence, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "How do you know Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?"

The woman didn't answer right away. She beckoned Sakura closer, which, she did so without hesitation. Sasuke stayed rooted in place.

"As if I could ever forget that hair," she said, smoothing back pink strands. She stopped once she saw the confusion in the kunoichi's wide green eyes. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but the woman explained. "I am not surprised. You were so young when I had first laid eyes on you." Those same eyes sought Sasuke's from over Sakura's shoulder. "And you, too, Sasu-chan."

Who was this woman? Who did she think she was, addressing him like he was a child? Like she knew him. There were questions but no answers. Slowly he could feel his anger rising like a tide. Pretty soon his sharingan would activate and then he'd have all the answers he wanted and-

"Excuse me, obaa-san?"

Ad just like that, the tide reseeded.

"But who are you exactly?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we'll have to reintroduce ourselves again." She chuckled. "Only this time you are old enough to talk back. My name is Maya Hiyashi. I was twenty-six when I was first introduced to the two of you by a girl the same age as I. Her name was Azaya Uchiha."

All at once, Sasuke felt himself moving. He was standing in front if the woman and before he knew what he was doing, leaned down to see her face. "Did you say...Uchiha?"

If the woman was uncomfortable with their arrangement, she didn't show it. "That's right."

"How..." But the words constricted like a viper around his throat. The worlds simply would not come out.

Not that it mattered. Maya continued. "Azaya and I were placed on the same team, so it was natural of us to hang out often. On the day I met you, Azaya had canceled our training due to a celebration that was taking place at the compound. Of course, I didn't believe her. Azaya was smart, but could be lazy when she wanted to. She had told me to come over so that I could see for myself. It was your birthday. You had just turned one.

You, my dear," Maya turned to Sakura, "were with your mother on a walk. Mikoto Uchiha happened to spot you and invited you to stay. I remember her dotting on you, most notably, your hair. Calling you Sakura-hime. Saying how much you resembled a princess."

"So, Sasuke-kun and I...we knew each other as infants?" She felt her cheeks grow hot and avoided his eyes like the plague.

Sasuke, for one, had almost forgot where he was and with whom. He was glad Maya had decided to move on to Sakura. He needed time to process what he was just told. This woman had once known his family. She was a living relic from his past. Aside from Kakashi who was in a team with Obito Uchiha, Sasuke had never met another like him...

"Hiyashi-san!" A man called from the other side of the small establishment.

The woman smiled at her current guests and said, "I'll be but a minute," and turned to greet the man that had called for her.

Taking her place was Ari, who had a panicked look to her. "I am so sorry. I didn't know she knew...about...I mean-"

"It's fine, Ari-san," Sakura tried placating the girl but truthfully, she didn't know whether it was really fine or not. Sasuke had just found out a little more about his past. She had no idea how he was feeling at this point.

"She would tell me stories about when she was young. Referring to her team that they were like her family," Ari said in a low voice, eyes downcast. "But she had never mentioned to one as an Uchiha before, I swear." Her eyes suddenly lifted, catching Sasuke's own. It was like staring at a younger version of Maya Hiyashi.

Sasuke mentally sighed. He suddenly felt tired, old. It felt like he had been up and out for a long time but in fact the night had barely gotten started. He didn't know how to react or know what to say. Finally he just opened his mouth and said, "It's fine," which surprised, even himself. It was only when he repeated it again that he actually came to the conclusion that, yes, he was fine. Maybe a little sad having to hear old memories, but he knew that was apart of the package whenever his family was involved.

The young Uchiha could feel worried eyes on him and turned to find Sakura looking at him.

'She's wondering if I'm going to go sulk off now.' Sasuke sighed, but gave her a small smile to lessen her worry.

She in turn faltered a bit, but finally returned his smile with a bright one of her own.

"It seems that even after all these years, time did nothing but strengthen your friendship." Maya suddenly came back, winking at the two smiling teens.

Sakura's blush returned with a vengeance while Sasuke turned away, coughing slightly as he did so. "Hiyashi-san, the reason we came..."

"You wanted to know more about the festival." It was not a question.

Even so, she nodded.

"It was last year that the festival was reintroduced back into the village. We had celebrated years before, but you were probably too young to remember. Besides, with the war at the time, celebrating seemed like the last thing on their minds."

Sasuke found himself nodding at her words. He knew all to well what she was talking about because he had felt the same going out, tonight of all nights.

"So why reintroduce it all this time? What's so special about it?" Naruto asked.

"There is a rumor behind it. It's said that tonight is the only night we can connect with the other side - that is, talk with the dead. All the lanterns serve as a beacon to guide even those who fell in battle far from outside the village walls. The light guides them and returns them back to their loved ones here, in the physical world."

"And the masks?"

"Not all spirits are good spirits, I'm afraid," she sighed. "The masks serve as a shield to protect us from those evil spirits."

"But wouldn't the masks also prevent the spirits from finding their families? I mean, they wouldn't be able to see their faces."

"When a family's love is strong and true, not even death can come between them, Naruto-san." Maya had to admit, Naruto Uzumaki was perceptive. Even if the other villagers made him out to look like a clown. "However, yes, there are some people who think like you do and they choose the alternative."

Maya pointed to a stand, not far from her own. "In there is where people can choose to get their face painted in decorative designs and patterns to resemble that of a mask, without the hassle of wearing one. It works just as well, I hear."

Naruto looked from the masks, to the paint stand, and back.

"So," Maya smiled encouragingly. "What'll it be?"

* * *

In the end, after taking off the three masks he had placed on all sides of his face, (Sakura-chan, I have made a lot of enemies over the years. Who's to say tonight won't be the night they take out their revenge towards me!) he decided to go with a simple face design. Although, he did end up buying one mask from Maya to show his gratitude, even though she insisted it was on the house for helping Ari.

He was currently showing off his face to anyone who would stop long enough to look.

"And what'll it be for you two?" Maya looked at the last two remaining teens. "You did help out my granddaughter. Take these as a thank you from me to you." She pushed two masks out towards them. One was a blue and gold dragon's face. Its horns shining at the tips. The second was also a dragon, although it was red and gold.

"Please, we couldn't," Sakura argued, trying to give them back. "We didn't help Ari-san for the reward-"

"I know. You did it because you're kind people." She smiled. "Please, I insist."

Sakura reluctantly obliged. "They are beautiful," she commented, stroking one of the red dragon's horns. Putting it up to her face, she turned to Sasuke, "How do I look?"

He smirked. "Scary. Now I know how you'll keep away the bad spirits."

She swatted his arm. "You see what I have to put up with?"

Ari and Maya laughed.

"Thank you for everything, Hiyashi-san, Ari-san," Sakura went on. "We'll get going now." As she made her way out, Sasuke did not. She looked over at him with a questioning glance.

He looked back at Maya and then away to his teammate. "Wait for me?"

She froze for a second. But quickly recovered the next, giving him a smile. "Of course." And proceeded to walk towards the blond who, by now, had gathered a crowd.

"They are important to you, aren't they?" Maya knowingly asked.

The Uchiha's eyes watched as his teammates interacted with each other. The pinkette snuck up behind their third. When he least expected it, she jumped from behind him, holding up her new mask to her face as she did so. Sasuke saw his friend jump slightly as the crowd laughed and Sakura took a bow.

Sasuke found himself smiling. "Ah."

"Don't be afraid to show them that once in a while, Sasu-chan."

His smile slipped and was replaced by a frown. "That name-"

Maya smiled. "Your mother used to call you that all the time. Azaya and I adopted the name whenever we would go over to see you." She tilted her head slightly. "Does it bother you?"

"No," he responded immediately but Maya threw him a knowing look.

He sighed. "Perhaps a little. It's one of the few early memories I have of…of her."

"She was a very kind woman. Loving, too."

"What happened you your teammate? Azaya?" He hadn't stayed behind to talk about his mother.

"She died an honorable warrior trying to save me. Not surprising, I suppose, considering how unselfish the Uchiha were. I hear Obito also gave his life for one of his teammates?"

Sasuke nodded. This had been the most he had ever talked about his family with someone he didn't know. It was time to put an end to it. "I…appreciate all this."

Again with the warm smile. "Don't mention it, Sasuke."

He finally left, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. Sakura was quietly talking to Naruto who laughed at something she said. They turned to greet him as he approached.

"So, looks like were all prepared now." Naruto grinned. "You two ready to get down to it?"

Sakura smiled, but it was Sasuke to respond. "Yeah."

* * *

_I'll most likely update after the holidays. Take care, and R&R!_

_-Sass E._


End file.
